Kurokawa Mei
Perfil thumb|250px|Kurokawa Mei *'Nombre:' 黒川芽以 (くろかわ めい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kurokawa Mei *'Apodos:' Meitii (めいてぃー), Mei Mei *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Gravure idol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' Breath Inc. Dramas *Hitori Kyanpu de Kutte Neru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Shitsuji Saionji no Meisuiri 2 (TV Tokyo, 2019) ep.5 *Mikazuki (NHK, 2019) *Bucho Kazehana Rinko no Koi (NTV/YTV, 2018) *Kunoichi Ninpocho Hotarubi (BS Japan, 2018) *Hono no Tenkosei: Reborn (Netflix, 2017) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 12 (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.3 *Futagashira 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Akutotachi wa Senri o Hashiru (TBS, 2016) *Career (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.9 *Omiyasan SP 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Okashi no Ie (TBS, 2015) ep.3 *Futagashira (WOWOW, 2015) *Itsutsu Boshi Tsurisuto: Saikou no Tabi, Goannai Shimasu (YTV-NTV, 2015) ep.10 *Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) ep.8 *Tokyo Sentimental (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Keibuho Kishima Yaichi (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Kuu Neru Futari Sumu Futari (NHK, 2014) *Otenki Oneesan (TV Asahi, 2013) ep.2 *Rusutaku no Jiken (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Saki (Fuji TV, 2013) *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) ep.7 *Hidamari no Ki (NHK 2012) *Iryu Sosa 2 (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.1 *Honboshi (TV Asahi, 2011) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.3 *Dokuhime to Watashi (Tokai TV-Fuji TV, 2011) *Onmitsu Happyaku Yacho (NHK, 2011) ep.3-4 *Limit: Keiji no Genba 2 (NHK, 2009) ep.3 *Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) *Kasouken no Onna 2009 (TV Asahi, 2009) ep.7 *Jyouou Virgin (TV Tokyo, 2009) *TEIOH (TBS, 2009) *Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite. (NHK, 2009) *Omiya-san 6 (TV Asahi, 2008) ep.3 *Ai no Meikyu (Tokai TV, 2007) *Natsu Kumo Agare (NHK, 2007) *Kaze no Kitamichi (NHK, 2007) *PS Rashoumon (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.7 *Ai no Uta (NTV, 2005) *Kaze no Haruka (NHK, 2005) *Sato Yonshimai (佐藤四姉妹) (TBS, 2005) *Koisuru Nichiyobi (恋する日曜日) (TBS, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2005 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro 4 (怪談新耳袋第４) (NHK, 2005) *Keitai Deka Zenigata Rui (ケータイ刑事銭形泪) (TBS, 2004) *Daisan no Jiko (第三の時効) (TBS, 2004) *Tenshi mitai (NHK, 2003) *Heart (NHK, 2001) *Watashi wo Ryokan ni Tsuretete (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hatamoto Taikutsu Otoko (旗本退屈男) (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hojo Tokimune (NHK, 2001) *Keiji (刑事) (NTV, 2000) *Yokohama Honmoku Satsujin File (横浜本牧殺人ファイル) (TBS, 2000) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NHK, 2000) Películas *Dance With Me (2019) *21st Century Girl (2019) *I Wanted to Meet You (2019) *Marriage Hunting Beauty (2019) *Hibiki (2018) *Waiting for the Moon (2017) *Fukigen na Kako (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *Hashire, Zetsubo ni Oitsuka Renai Haya-sa de (2016) *64: Part I (2016) *Kagura me (2015) *Being Good (2015) *Fukubuku no Bukuchan (2014) *Tokyo Legends II: Distorted City of Anomalies (2014) *Drive in Gamo (2014) *Our Family (2014) *Neko ni Mikan (2014) *KILLERS (2014) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *Girls For Keeps (2012) *We Can't Change The World But, We Wanna Build a School in Cambodia. (2011) *Lupin no Kiganjo (2011) *Hankyu Densha (2011) *Yakuza Weapon (2011) *Boys on the Run (2010) *Sweet Little Lies (2010) *Drop (2008) *Nekonade (2008) *Yama no anata (2008) *Koneko no namida (2008) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *0093 Royal Highness' Masao Kusakari (2007) *Gakko no Kaidan (2007) *Keitai deka THE MOVIE(2006) *Aozora No Yukue (2005) *Yuurei Mansion (2005) *Tales of Terror: Haunted Apartment (2005) *Mondai no Nai Watashitachi (2004) *Kurayami Requiem (2000) Videos Musicales *Ketsumeishi - Danjo 6 nin Monogatari (2006) Discografía 'Álbum' *2007.01.17 10sprout 'Singles' *2005.04.20 Namida no Umi (泪の海) *2005.08.17 Shiawase ga Fueru Yori Kanashimi wo Herashitai (シアワセがふえるより哀しみをへらしたい) *2006.02.01 Hikookigumo (ヒコーキ雲) *2007.04.25 Startline (スタートライン) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School. *'Aficiones:' La fotografía y la cocina. *'Habilidades:''' Piano y baloncesto. *Kurokawa nació en Tokio, pero se crió en Kawagoe, Saitama. *El 3 de junio de 2019 anunció que se caso con un hombre no-celebridad. Ella continuará trabajando después del matrimonio. Enlaces *Perfil (Breath Inc.) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Instagram *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kurokawa_Mei.jpg Kurokawa Mei2.jpg Kurokawa Mei3.jpg Kurokawa Mei4.jpg Kurokawa Mei5.jpg Kurokawa Mei 5.jpg Kurokawa Mei 6.jpg Kurokawa Mei 7.jpg Categoría:Breath Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Gravure idol